


Spanks For The Memories

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Gabrielle make a bet and the loser gets a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a PWP (Plot? What Plot?) story, however, there's plenty of S-E-X and the kink gets fairly intense. If you think that might bother you even a little bit, please read someone else's story. If you decide to stay, a gentle reminder - this is all in good fun.

"She's got a crush on you," Gabrielle announced. Xena and Gabrielle were lying on the beach in the mid-day sun. Both women had returned from the cool lake, the water a perfect tonic for a scorchingly hot day. They leisurely took in Apollo's rays, neither of them anxious to put on their clothing. It was a welcome respite from the dank and miserable cold rain that had swept the landscape for the better part of a week and the crisp blue sky buoyed their mood considerably.

Gabrielle sank back into the soft blanket that protected them from the hot sand, enjoying the blistering heat on her wet naked flesh. Xena set aside her leather tunic and other accoutrements, arranging their belongings and her weapons in case anyone stumbled across the three women at the deserted lake. Nevertheless, she revelled in the heat that soaked up the water droplets that cascaded between her breasts.

"Oh, come on, don't be silly, Gabrielle. She just likes hanging around with us," Xena reasoned.

"Well, with you, anyway. I don't know, Xena, I think she wants to do more than just hang out. Do you see the way she looks at you with those brown round saucers? I swear you'd be dinner if those eyes were a tiger."

Xena smirked but denied everything. She propped herself on an elbow and took in the sight of the young girl who frolicked in the cool waters. She didn't want to admit to Gabrielle that she'd known all along that the young girl had a crush on her worse than Howar's. She simply didn't want Gabrielle to be jealous and so she kept her thoughts to herself. It was safer that way.

"I'll make a bet with you," Gabrielle offered.

Xena kept her eyes trained on the girl in the lake careful not to let her eyes betray the fantasies that danced before her. The girl was young, true, but not inexperienced, they all knew that. And although Xena and Gabrielle were careful not to reveal the exact nature of their relationship, Xena knew the young girl was no fool. And it wouldn't surprise Xena if the girl had already had female lovers of her own. She had certainly had a few men.

On the first night the three of them had camped out together, the girl had wanted to sleep next to Xena. The warrior was amused and flattered that Gabrielle and the girl fought over who would get such an honour. The girl won out in the end but only because Gabrielle had been unwilling to tell her that Xena was her lover and that they always slept next to one another. It was Gabrielle's loss.

Later, when Xena thought everyone was asleep, she felt the girl's hand on her side. At first, she thought maybe the girl had simply moved in her sleep but then the hand crept lower down her skirt until it found a resting place below her waist. For several moments, the girl languidly massaged Xena's ample bottom. The warrior didn't know what to do and kept herself as still as a statue, suddenly feigning sleep in the quiet night. Gabrielle was snoring peacefully, and she was afraid to acknowledge the girl's advances. So she did nothing. Eventually, the girl fell asleep but Xena slept little that night. Gratefully, nothing untoward had happened since.

In the meantime, she hadn't told Gabrielle about it because she didn't think there was anything to tell. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd felt and in the end, the whole thing could have gotten very messy. She did not want to have a jealous Gabrielle on her hands and it was possible she could have been mistaken about the girl's intentions. Nevertheless, it was a cute little fantasy she toyed with now and again.

"Okay, I'll bite," Xena said, still not taking her eyes off the young girl as she swam across the lake.

"I bet she won't admit it."

"Admit what?" Xena queried with feigned innocence.

"Admit that she has a crush on you."

"I bet you she will."

They both laid in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts as they contemplated the consequences of the girl's answer.

"Okay, what do I win?" Xena asked, breaking the silence.

"How about a kiss? I haven't kissed you in what seems like, forever."

"Uh-uh. How about..." she paused for a moment, her eyes gleaming with anticipation She was confident she could make the girl confess. It was one of her many skills. "How about a spanking?"

"A spanking?!" Gabrielle shot straight up to a sitting position.

"Sure, why not? Why don't you put your behind where you're mouth is, smarty pants."

"Very funny, Xena! I'll put my behind where your mouth is!"

Xena laughed.

"You're so sure she's going to deny it. So what's the problem? It's not like I haven't spanked you before." Xena turned her face toward Gabrielle and licked her lips, remembering the last time she spanked Gabrielle and how much they had each enjoyed it. She lingered on Gabrielle's blushing cheeks knowing that the bard was accessing her pleasant memories as well. A smile creased the younger woman's face.

"All right. A spanking," Gabrielle agreed. "But what if you lose? What do I get?"

"I won't lose."

"Oh, no. We have to agree on something."

"I won't lose, Gabrielle. Trust me."

"Oh, no, Warrior Princess. If I have to take a spanking, you do too."

Xena laughed. "All right. When you lose, you'll get a spanking and if I lose, you spank me, okay?" The warrior held out her hand. "Deal?"

"When I lose?"

Xena nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, right. Start counting, Warrior Princess."

The two women shook hands in the classic warrior's code of honour.

Gabrielle laid back on the blanket and contemplated the outcome of their little bet. Now she was torn between wanting to win and wanting to lose. She remembered how hot and excited she got the last time Xena spanked her and she had been longing for another one but she didn't know how to ask. But on the other hand, the thought of the great Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations, the notorious Xena of Amphipolis leaning across her lap for a serious spanking made bolts of lightning shoot through her.

"So what if she admits it?" Xena asked, breaking Gabrielle out of her erotic reverie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she admits it and wants to, you know, do something? Are you okay with that?" Xena asked tentatively. She and Gabrielle had discussed her amorous past, including her experiences with multiple partners but not a scenario involving Gabrielle.

Gabrielle touched Xena's arm lightly, reassuring her. "You know, I have to admit, I've thought about it before, just not with this girl. And you know, I hated her when we first met---

"Hated her? I wonder why," Xena deadpanned.

"Getting beat to Tartarus and back tends to make me twisted like that. But seriously, she's grown on me. She's become, um, you know," Gabrielle smiled, "adorable."

Xena smiled back. "Yes she is, isn't she?" Just then, Xena noticed that the girl waded out of the water and headed in their direction. "Here she comes."

Streams of water cascaded down the girl's nubile body. Her slick jet black hair matted against her shoulders and she walked with a confident gait that belied her youth. The water on her athletic muscles shone from the brilliant rays of the sun and the two women stared at her, mesmerised by the vision of youthful perfection.

As she approached their blanket, Xena propped herself up on both elbows, bent her knees and let her legs relax into an inviting pose. Gabrielle immediately noticed Xena's provocative stance and squeezed the warrior's arm.

"No fair!" she whispered, but it was too late as the girl was upon them. The girl's eyes roved unabashedly along the length of Xena's muscular physique, stopping at the dark patch between the warrior's legs. But then, she caught herself and self consciously looked away. She grabbed a dry towel from her belongings and began to dry herself off, hoping that they hadn't caught her taking a peek.

Xena transformed her face in her most serious warrior mask.

"Tara, Gabrielle has a theory."

"Oh yeah, what?" Tara asked casually.

"She doesn't think you've been completely honest with us. She thinks you're hiding something." Xena let the words sink in for a moment. "And I agree with her."

Tara nervously looked up and around her. Her eyes darted back and forth through the copse of trees that surrounded them. She had no idea what Xena was talking about, but she wanted to look at anything, anything except the incredibly gorgeous warrior sprawled before her. Anything. A bird momentarily caught her attention.

"Well, you already figured out that stupid plan I had with that creepy guy. You think I got another dumb plan up my sleeve?"

"Maybe." Xena paused giving Tara time to squirm just a little bit more. "She's thinks you have a crush on me. Is it true?"

Tara avoided Xena's piercing gaze and looked at Gabrielle instead. For the first time she noticed Gabrielle's hand wrapped firmly around the Warrior Princess' arm. It was the grip of a lover's possession. And for the first time she noticed how close the bard was laying next to the warrior. Too close. Oh for Zeus' sake, she thought, Xena's called her bluff. It was now or never.

"No." Tara said softly.

"Ha!" Gabrielle shouted, squeezing Xena's arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Xena was going get a spanking tonight, she cheered silently.

Tara continued. "No, I have a major crush on you," she said, emphasising the word "major". "Well, who wouldn't?" she blurted out. "You're merely the hottest warrior babe in the Known World. Gabrielle could tell you that."

Gabrielle's face fell. Xena smirked. "Is that right?" Xena turned to Gabrielle who returned her gaze in disbelief. "Well, Gabrielle, it looks like you'll be the one to get a spanking tonight."

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried.

"A spanking?" Tara asked confused.

"Tara, have a seat," Xena gestured. Tara sat down shakily, not sure what these two women had in mind but she knew she was going to love it. This time she didn't hide the mysterious attraction between the warrior legs and her gaze lingered there before she began drying her hair.

Xena reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a pouch.

"Here, would you like some wine?" Xena offered the skin to Tara. But just as Tara's hand reached for it, Xena pulled back. When Tara tried again, Xena pulled back again until the skin was over her belly. She lowered her leg, squeezed the pouch and let a handful of liquid pour onto her abdomen.

"You want some of this?" Xena asked, inviting the girl to lick the wine off her belly. Tara swallowed hard but did not hesitate. Gabrielle swallowed hard as well, surprised that her cheeks flared up as she watched the young girl's unabashed hungry lust. If it was humanly possible, the bard squeezed Xena's arm tighter, certain that there would be bruises in the shape of her fingers the next day.

Tara lowered her mouth onto Xena's abdomen, using her mouth to lap up the spilled wine. Her tongue drew swirling patterns on the wet skin and she didn't stop when all the wine was lapped up. Xena dropped some more wine onto her abdomen letting the girl drink her fill. She turned her attention to Gabrielle and the bard's flushed cheeks revealed her excitement. Xena's chest heaved with the knowledge. With a simple lift of her eyebrow, she beckoned Gabrielle to her and the bard smothered her lips with the hottest kiss they had exchanged in weeks. Gabrielle moaned in her throat loud enough for Tara to overhear and Xena felt the young girl murmur on her stomach. Xena pulled away from Gabrielle's kiss.

"Do you want some wine too?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded vigorously.

Xena poured some wine on her breasts and the bard feasted on her so fast that some of the wine got in her hair. She devoured the scattered droplets that commingled with a light sheen of Xena's sweat, the water from the lake and the sweet taste of the wine. Xena laid back in resplendent glory, revelling in the attention paid to her by the two younger women. She grabbed the red mane of Gabrielle's hair and lifted her lips to hers. She ravished the soft lips, tasting the sweetness of the wine on her mouth. Below her, Xena felt Tara moving lower, beyond her abdomen and beyond her dark mound. The young girl's ragged breathing could be heard above Xena and Gabrielle's and the warrior would have liked nothing better than to have the young girl feasting between her legs while she ravished Gabrielle, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Withdrawing from Gabrielle, she pulled up the young girl and drew her close. She kissed the girl on top of her head and Tara lifted her head to reveal two black pools of blazing heat. She gazed into Xena's eyes, questioning if she could go further. Xena gave a small smile and the girl tentatively bent down to caress the warrior's lips with her own. Xena held her head in one hand pressing their lips closer and the girl urgently thrust her tongue inside, desperate to convey how appreciative she was of Xena's affections.

In the meantime, Xena could feel Gabrielle pressing her full body along the warrior's, one strong thigh captured by two muscular ones as her sopping mound slithered along Xena's thigh with desperate urgency. The bard's mouth had captured a piece of flesh on her neck and Xena was especially pleased that Gabrielle was enjoying herself as well. The two women had wholeheartedly captured the Warrior Princess and no one would have ever suspected how the fierce warrior would so willingly succumb to defeat. Oh no, she thought, somehow she had to regain control. But then she felt Tara imitate Gabrielle's imprisonment of her thigh and with both women mounted on each thigh, they moved against her in a concerted effort that would soon drive her insane. Xena decided it was time to admit utter defeat.

"It's time to feed," Gabrielle whispered in Xena's ear. The warrior knew she was in trouble then. She could no longer resist. "Feeding time" had been her and Gabrielle's code word ever since they'd encountered Bacchus. And when Gabrielle "fed" on her, there was nothing for Xena to do except surrender.

The bard licked her way down Xena's side, occasionally taking a swipe at Tara's sweaty form. She'd get to her later, she thought with a smile. Honing in on her target, Gabrielle noticed that Xena was more flooded than the nearby lake. She smiled at the evidence and dived into the pool of pure ambrosia.

Above her, Xena gasped, tearing her mouth away from Tara. She pulled the girl above her, smothering her face between the girl's breasts. While Gabrielle explored the depths and recesses of her netherworld, the warrior explored the peaks and valleys of Tara's breasts as the pliant flesh felt like the smoothest silk from the Land of Chin. Below her, Gabrielle was giving her unspeakable pleasure and when the bard captured her engorged clit, Xena captured an erect nipple keeping the same rhythm that matched the skilful bard. Over and over, Gabrielle's insistent ministrations swept her through the dark valley of ecstasy, whisking her away to a place of devine rapture until finally a tidal wave washed over her and she crashed head over heels into sheer bliss.

For a few moments, all movement ceased. The only sounds that were heard was the panting and heavy breathing of the three women. Then Gabrielle crawled up to lay next to the exhausted and spent warrior. A moment later, Tara reached over and kissed Gabrielle full on the lips. She tentatively tasted the bard's lips, then boldly demanded more. It took a moment for Gabrielle to realise what she was doing but for a taste of Xena, who was she to deny her. The two women ravished each other's lips but Tara demanded even still more. The girl's hand snaked around Gabrielle's waist as she pulled the bard closer to her. Then her hand travelled to the bard's breasts and she found a taut nipple and squeezed it between her fingers. Gabrielle emitted a low moan, kissing the young girl more insistently.

"All right, you two. Break it up," Xena announced. Reluctantly, the two women parted.

"Come on, let's go find an inn. I see this is going to get more, um, complicated. And besides, Gabrielle, I still owe you a spanking."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you naked, Gabrielle. It's time for your spanking," Xena announced as soon as the three women entered the small room of the village inn. The warrior stood just inside the door with her hands on her hips. Tara dropped her belongings to the floor, careful not to make a sound.

Gabrielle merely stared at the warrior, dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to speak, then glanced at Tara and back again at Xena. But the look in the warrior's eyes made her close her mouth and suddenly breathing became a laborious chore. She wanted to tell Xena, not here, not now, and especially not in front of Tara, but then the thought of having a witness to her surrender to the Warrior Princess suddenly became an aphrodisiac and she surmised that there was a streak of an exhibitionist in her. The young girl was certainly going to grow up fast, she mused.

Gabrielle swallowed hard, not letting go of the amorous gaze the warrior bestowed upon her. Xena's crystal blue eyes glowed with a dark desire and butterflies ran amok in Gabrielle's stomach. Her usually sure hands trembled as she began stripping off each piece of the skimpy clothing she wore.

When she finished, Xena eyed her appraisingly and said, "Hmmm. I think I'm going to enjoy this."

The warrior moved to the bed and sat down. Gabrielle followed in meek deference, instinctively kneeling in front of Xena as the warrior found a comfortable spot on the edge of the hard bed.

"You okay with this?" Xena asked as she held Gabrielle's chin in one strong hand.

In answer, Gabrielle turned her head and began licking the palm of the warrior's callused hand. Xena smiled knowingly.

"Come here, Tara," Xena beckoned.

The girl approached shyly, not quite sure what Xena had in mind. She had been told about the bet and the prize that Xena won and she was still a bit irked by their audacity, but the jelly in her knees wouldn't let her get angry nor would the warmth that burst from her stomach to her groin and back again. It took all the strength she could muster not to take her subservient place beside Gabrielle on the floor.

"Yes, Xena?" she asked demurely as she stood in front of warrior.

The warrior pulled the petite girl close to her and breathed in the intoxicating smell of arousal. She kissed the girl full on the lips as she peeled the layers of clothing from her body. Within moments the girl was as naked as Gabrielle and the warrior was once again amazed by the silky smooth nubile flesh.

"Leave that on, it suits you," Xena suggested. The collar that Tara constantly wore around her neck would be entirely appropriate for the little game they were all about to play.

The warrior reached between the girl's legs to check her temperature and the molten liquid she found there encouraged her to slip her finger inside. Xena heard the gentle moaning of Gabrielle below her and gave the bard a taste of the youthful nectar. The bard licked her finger voraciously, wiping clean the solitary digit.

"So, Tara, how many spanks do you think she should get?" Xena murmured in her ear.

"Huh?" the girl asked, completely distracted by the warrior's wandering hands.

"How many do you think? She was the one who suggested the bet, remember?"

"Uh, I don't know," Tara answered, not quite sure what the right answer was.

"Ten, twenty, fifty? Pick a number," Xena suggested as her hands traversed the landscape of the girl's perky breasts.

"I...." Tara gasped as Xena's dextrous fingers manipulated her aching nipples.

"Come on, Tara," Xena encouraged.

"Ten!" the girl nearly shouted.

"Ten's a good number," the warrior agreed. "But I think it should be more. How about twenty?"

"Hmmm," was all the girl could murmur. Xena's hands were driving her to the brink of madness and in her current state, she wasn't even sure if she could count that high.

"Twenty it is then," Xena stated and withdrew her hands from the younger girl. "Okay, go get my saddlebags." Reluctantly, Tara turned away to retrieve the bags.

When she returned, Xena fished inside and pulled out a piece of leather. She motioned for Gabrielle to sit up and she fastened the collar around the bard's neck, securing it just enough to let Gabrielle know that she was now officially the Warrior Princess' own. The bard thanked her by planting tiny kisses on the back of Xena's hand.

"Now, I think I'm wearing too much," Xena said to Tara. "Start with my armour. I'll let you know when to stop."

Gabrielle shot a glance at Tara, envious of the task she was about to perform. The bard had always enjoyed the undressing ritual between her and Xena and she surmised that the warrior had deprived her of that pleasure as part and parcel of losing the bet.

Tara leaned behind Xena and unhooked the armour, carefully laying it on the floor. The warrior held out each arm as the girl removed first her arm bands and then her gauntlets.

"Now the boots," she ordered. Tara obediently kneeled on the floor and removed the warrior's knee pads, then concentrated hard on the intricate lacing.

Xena glanced down at Gabrielle, stroking her hair to get her attention.

"Don't worry, my pet. There's plenty of me to go around."

Gabrielle soothed the warrior's hand against her cheek, then sucked each of Xena's long fingers into her mouth. She silently pleaded with Xena to let her be a part of their special ritual.

Tara had finished removing the first boot and, unable to resist, licked the scar at the top of Xena's kneecap, along the expanse of her muscular thigh, and all way up to the apex between the warrior's legs. She found the home of Xena's dark triangle and parted the coarse hairs slathered with the older woman's arousal. The girl boldly sampled a taste of the warrior's juices and feasted on the honeydew as if it were the last meal of her young life.

Xena grinned at the girl's insolence, and for a moment, allowed the girl to indulge herself. But only for a moment.

"Hmmm, looks like someone else is asking for a spanking, Gabrielle," Xena observed as she smacked the round cheeks of Tara's tender bottom. The girl yelped in surprise, her nose crinkling as she rubbed the red mark that formed there. Her bold move had provoked Xena into satisfying her craving need to be spanked. But it was a thought that had never occurred to her until she found out about the secret bet between Xena and Gabrielle. "But, you know, it would be a mistake to try to provoke me," Xena warned.

Tara swallowed hard and got her bearings. It was then that she realised that her childish scheme wouldn't work. Reluctantly, she resigned herself and reached to unlace Xena's other boot, but the warrior pushed her away.

"Here, Gabrielle. It looks like Tara can't keep her mind on what she's supposed to be doing." The warrior stretched out her leg, offering it to her lover.

The bard crawled to a position in front of Xena and began unlacing the familiar ties. When the boot came free, she kissed Xena's toes, drawing each one into her mouth as she expressed her gratitude to the imposing warrior.

"Hmmm, very nice, Gabrielle. Now, come on. Up," Xena ordered. She patted her lap gesturing to the bard exactly where she wanted her to lay.

When Gabrielle was securely across her, she motioned for Tara to kneel at her side and behind Gabrielle. She wanted the young girl to get a perfect view of what she was missing and besides, she might need her at any given moment.

Gabrielle leaned across Xena's lap and never felt so relaxed or at home. She could feel the pleats of the warrior's leather skirt stick against her sweaty skin and in between those the warrior's sweating flesh. She was sure her slick mound dampened the smooth leather as well. She breathed in the scent of Xena's leathers and it never failed to amaze her how intoxicatingly erotic the pliant material made her feel. Her hot cheek brushed against the tiny metal studs, instantly turning them as warm as the leather strips. Her lips found a place between the slats and came into contact with Xena's sweaty thigh. She risked taking a swipe at the exposed skin and felt a strong hand yank on her mass of tresses, pulling her away from the precious flesh.

"Not yet, Gabrielle," Xena admonished. A dagger of fear sliced through the bard's chest, then bored straight through to the cavern between her legs. By the goddess, she loved it when the warlord overtook the reformed warrior. But no matter, she'd have her way with Xena later. For now, she would concentrate on the spanking she so desperately needed.

_Whack!_

An iron hand landed hard on Gabrielle's bottom and the bard let out a reflexive squeal. She moaned into Xena's thigh and grinded her pelvis against the warrior's lap. She could imagine a red imprint of Xena's large hand forming on her tender flesh and she smiled at the image.

_Whack!_

Another slap came down on her raised bottom and the heat it generated streaked across her nerves like wildfire. Involuntarily, Gabrielle squirmed on Xena's lap, moaning loudly in her wake. Another yank on her hair shook her out of her reverie.

_Whack!_

"Keep still," Xena ordered. The bard concentrated hard on obeying the Warrior Princess but it took all of her strength to do so. She knew she should be mentally counting but she'd already forgotten how many she'd had. But she knew it didn't matter, she'd stay in Xena's grasp for however many whacks the warrior wanted to give her. The liquid fire between her legs had become an ocean and she was quickly realising that she needed some relief, any relief, to douse those flames.

_Whack!_

"Xena!"

"Yes, Gabrielle?" Xena purred.

"Can you....?" Gabrielle could hardly get the words out, her body and brain on sensory overload. But she knew what she wanted, all she had to do was ask.

"Can I what?"

Gabrielle began writhing on Xena's lap again, unable to control herself. Her body felt hotter than the blazes in Tartarus and she was certain that her brain would fry before she got the words out. She crazily wondered if it was possible for a human being to spontaneously explode into a ball of molten fire.

_Whack!_

"I'm waiting, Gabrielle. What was it you wanted?"

"Please, Xena. Hard---, harder," she panted.

"Harder, Gabrielle?" Xena questioned, her words tinged with a hint of amusement. "I thought you wanted to spank me," she teased.

"Please, Xena," Gabrielle begged, her body an unrestrained writhing mass.

_Whack!_ Xena answered in response. She paused for a few moments as her palms absorbed the inferno emanating from Gabrielle's swollen cheeks. She could easily start a campfire with those flames, she mused. Who needed Callisto? Xena took in a deep, long breath. She needed to maintain some semblance of control, staving off a sudden urge to fuck Gabrielle long and hard with an animalistic fury. But first she had other plans.

"I will, Gabrielle, but only if you stop flailing about like an eel. I might have to tie you down if you don't," she warned.

Gabrielle heaved a great sigh at the thought as her pelvis spontaneously arched against Xena's thigh.

"Then again, I may just stop altogether," Xena threatened. "All that squirming around is messing up my aim."

With those words, Gabrielle got a hold of herself. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Stopping was the last thing she wanted Xena to do and the warrior knew it.

Three more slaps and Xena stopped. Gabrielle had long ago lost track of how many spanks she'd gotten but she somehow knew it wasn't twenty. Then she felt a cool liquid burn her left cheek followed quickly by a hot tongue. She held on tightly to the side of the bed in an effort to hold still. Her mind screamed for relief. All she could think of was getting fucked by Xena, and she wanted it now. Right now! But instead, the other cheek was covered by the cool liquid and more of it was devoured by an anonymous tongue.

"Okay, Tara, that's enough," Xena said quietly, answering Gabrielle's unspoken question as to who that lascivious tongue belonged to.

_WHACK!_

The swats got harder as Gabrielle held still for the Warrior Princess. The sight of Gabrielle sweet surrender ignited a fire deep inside the core of her being. She wanted nothing more than to throw the bard across the bed, fucking her until either one of them passed out. And having Tara as a witness to Gabrielle's utter submission only served to awaken the warrior lust that raced through her veins. At first, she wasn't sure how obedient the young girl would be but a few uncompromising stares at dinner proved to be sufficient.

A few more slaps rained down on Gabrielle's bottom and Xena let a finger slide along her steaming entrance. Her fingers danced teasingly on the outskirts and by the way Gabrielle jerked and twitched, Xena knew the bard was having a difficult time keeping still.

"Xena...." Gabrielle moaned.

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"Fuck me. Please," she whispered.

Xena grinned, revelling in the absolute control she held over the grovelling bard.

"A little anxious, are we?" Xena teased, knowing full well that Gabrielle must be climbing right out of her skin. But she would let her fret just a bit more until the bard's nerves were stretched tighter than a centaur's bow.

"Please..." Gabrielle whimpered.

"Here, Tara," Xena answered, offering the dripping mound to the young girl. Tara seized the pulsating centre, lapping up Gabrielle's overflowing juices. Simultaneously, Xena reached beneath Gabrielle and squeezed her nipples with an iron grip.

"Does that feel good, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle growled in response, unable to put words to the overwhelming sensations that seized her.

"See how much pleasure I allow you?"

"Yes!" the bard panted.

Tara's tongue swiped at Gabrielle's swollen bud, sending a surge of fire throughout her over-stimulated body. She balled the sheets into her tight fists, thrusting her pelvis against Xena's lap in wild abandon. She was a little perturbed that Xena had "given" her to Tara as she briefly wished that it was Xena's precious mouth that drove her to the brink of insanity. But the young girl's manipulating tongue held those thoughts at bay. She lost herself into the realm of nirvana and it wasn't long before she reached the pinnacle, falling into a timeless abyss.

While Gabrielle fought to regain control of her breathing, Xena pulled Tara upright to stand beside her. She smothered the girl's mouth in a fiery kiss, tasting the passion juices of her sweet Gabrielle on the girl's lips. It seemed she couldn't get enough of the insatiable bard.

Breaking away from Tara, Xena lifted the shaking bard to her chest and sought out the luscious lips of her lover. She palmed the redden cheeks of the smaller woman as Gabrielle wrapped her legs around the familiar waist.

"Please, Xena, you have to fuck me, I can't take this anymore," Gabrielle heaved.

"Have to?" Xena questioned, emitting an evil chuckle. "Don't worry, my sweetness, I'll give you what you want. What you need," the warrior purred, her voice as seductive as a Siren's call.

The warrior again smothered Gabrielle's luscious lips and, leaning back on the bed, took the bard with her. As she did so, Tara wasted no time in seeking out the well of nectar smearing her thighs. Xena moaned into Gabrielle's mouth, emphatically deciding that she had made the right decision in having the young girl join them.

As if possessed, Xena suddenly had an overpowering desire to sample Gabrielle's passion fruit. She hoisted the smaller woman above her and buried her face deep into the scrumptious banquet. Gabrielle crushed her muscular thighs around Xena's face, eager to satisfy the warrior's unquenchable hunger. She was more than ready for another trek through the Elysian Fields.

Xena felt her own surge of passion drawing near as Tara explored the depths of her quivering flesh. She tried to match the relentless rhythm of the younger girl but soon lost her concentration. She surrendered herself entirely to Tara's greedy exploration and allowed the girl take her on an orgasmic journey. It wasn't long before Gabrielle joined her.

It took Xena only a few moments to recover and she sat up, pushing Tara away from her. "My saddlebags," she said as she raised an eyebrow to the young girl. Instinctively, Gabrielle leaned up on fours. She knew that the only other "toy" left in the saddlebags was Xena's phallus and she was ecstatic that she would finally get what she wanted. She hoped.

Tara retrieved the saddlebag and handed it to Xena. The warrior eyed her deviously, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with a devilish hue. She discarded her leather tunic, and withdrawing the phallus from its hiding place, she hitched the attachment to her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the young girl lick her lips in anticipatory delight.

"Here. Want some?" Xena offered. Tara grunted an agreement. Her mouth began worshipping at the top of Xena's sinewy thighs and she worked her way to the protruding appendage. She reached the pinnacle of the phallic plaything and slipped the cylinder object into her pliant mouth. She felt the warrior's fingers thread her hair as she sucked the phallus into her mouth and out again. She heard Xena's heavy breathing as the warrior applied pressure to the top of her head. She couldn't think of a better way to declare her admiration for the Warrior Princess who was making her ultimate dreams come true. And this was only the beginning.

Gently, Xena nudged Tara away. She really didn't want to stop the younger girl's enthusiastic affection, but there was an equally eager bard that needed to be attended to and for the moment she regretted that she only had two hands and one phallus. She climbed behind Gabrielle on the bed. The red glow of the bard's cheeks matched the fever coursing through her body.

"Are you ready for me, Gabrielle?" she asked, knowing full well that the bard had been ready for weeks.

"Yes, Xena," the bard answered shakily, her breathing coming to her in great heaving gasps.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm ready, Warrior Princess," Gabrielle answered.

"Ready for what?"

Gabrielle rocked her hips from side to side, moaning in anticipation. The weight of Xena's supple breasts mashed against her back and she could feel the tip of the phallus caressing the soft edges of her thighs. She groaned at the thought that Xena would soon be plunging inside her. Coherent thoughts escaped her and she couldn't quite comprehend exactly what Xena was asking her.

_Whack!_

A sharp hand smacked the underside of Gabrielle's bottom.

"Keep still," Xena admonished. Gabrielle gasped aloud but ceased her movements. "Now I asked you what are you ready for?" the warrior repeated.

"Please fuck me, Xena. I can't wait much longer."

"That's better, my pet," Xena murmured in her ear, the phallus hovering at the entrance of the bard's liquefied cave. Gabrielle hissed a sharp intake of breath as Xena mercilessly teased her.

"Please, Xena," she whimpered. And with those final words, Xena plunged inside her sending turbulent bolts of lightening throughout her limbs. She grasped the loose sheets in her hands, balling her hands into fists as she held on for dear life. Every cell in her being tingled with a raw erotic power and she saw shooting stars before her eyes.

"You like that, Gabrielle?" Xena panted.

"Ohhh," was all the usually eloquent bard could manage.

"Tell me," Xena commanded.

"Ahhh," Gabrielle hissed.

"Tell me," the warrior repeated, knowing full well that this was the one time that the loquacious bard would find herself at a loss for words.

"Xena, I---" Gabrielle started but couldn't finish. Xena pumped into her with furious abandon, taking her higher and higher into an ethereal plane.

"Do you want me to stop what I'm doing?"

"No!" the bard gasped.

"So you like what I'm doing?"

"Yes! Oh goddess, it feels so good!" Gabrielle heaved as Xena continued her carnal onslaught.

Xena's hands converged under Gabrielle's torso reaching for the swell of her breasts. The nipples hardened against her palms and she tweaked them with nimble fingers. It never failed to amaze her how Gabrielle's complete and utter compliance stoked the feral instincts of her libido.

In a pleasant surprise, she felt Tara beneath her as the young girl satiated her formidable appetite by licking the edge of Xena's harness. It was clear where the young girl was headed but at this point, Xena was beyond caring. She had to admit, the girl had a lot of spunk. The warrior grinned at her brazenness, but she didn't stop her. Nevertheless, it seemed to be a difficult task as both Xena and Gabrielle were swaying back and forth to a timeless rhythm. However, it didn't stop Tara from repeatingly trying as the girl swiped her tongue along both women's entrances.

"Oh, Xena!" Gabrielle screamed.

Xena let go of Gabrielle's breasts bracing herself for the final stretch run. She pounced on Gabrielle with renewed vigour, feeling the familiar tingle of yet another climax approaching. She knew the bard was just on the edge of the precipice and she wanted to take her lover above and beyond the xenith of Seventh Heaven.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the bard wailed. The warrior kept up her steady assault until Gabrielle arched her back in climax. A few more strokes against the bard's limber body and the warrior crashed into an orgasm of her own. She slowed her pace to a standstill as the two women collapsed in a heap on the bed. Meanwhile, Tara smeared her cheeks against Xena's derriere, embracing the warrior's hips in a tight hug.

 

**&lt;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::()xxxxxxx()()xxxxxxx()::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&gt;**

**   
**

Xena was the first to awaken and found Gabrielle cuddled on one side of her and Tara the other. She kissed the bard on the top of her head, happily content with their orgiastic lovemaking. She was completely surprised by Tara's aggressive overtures but hardly disappointed. The girl had lots of potential. All she needed was a bit more discipline, Xena concluded.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Xena encouraged. She shook Gabrielle awake but Tara remained undisturbed. The bard groggily opened her eyes. She saw the familiar blue eyes that she could gaze into for all eternity and planted a wet kiss on the softest of lips.

"Hi," Gabrielle grinned.

"Hi."

"She still asleep?" the bard asked, nodding in Tara's direction.

"Yeah, we wore her out," Xena smirked.

"What do you mean, 'we'. You wore me out too," Gabrielle laughed.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Xena gave Gabrielle another soft kiss. "But I loved every moment of it."

"Me too."

Xena was silent for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "So what do you think? You think she's been with a woman before? Or are we her first time?"

Gabrielle hesitated. "Uh oh. Is this another bet?"

"It doesn't have to be, but it would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"So, what do you say? You think she has?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ummm, yes."

"Well, just because you said yes, I'll say no. So what do we bet?"

"Same as before," Xena suggested.

"Oh no. It has to be different this time."

"Okay, what?"

"I got it! If you lose, you get to tie me up and give me a spanking."

"Just a spanking?" Xena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why? You want to do something more?"

"Maybe."

Gabrielle thought it over. "Like what?"

"Whatever. I tie you up and I do whatever. I just think the stakes should be higher," Xena reasoned.

"Okaaaay. And if you lose..."

"Same deal. You tie me up and do whatever," the warrior answered.

"All right. Deal!" Xena and Gabrielle grasped each other's hand in the classic warlord handshake.

"So let's wake her!" the bard enthused.

Xena shook Tara awake. The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes, looked around and suddenly remembered where she was. She gave the women a sheepish grin.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Tara, Xena has a question for you," Gabrielle announced.

"Uh oh, is this another bet?" Tara asked warily.

"Kind of," the bard replied.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Tara asked Xena.

Suddenly Xena was less confident about the bet she'd made with Gabrielle. Something she could never explain told her that Tara had never been with another woman. Not even with a girl her own age. But she couldn't back out now, she'd already made the bet with Gabrielle and besides, being tied up by Gabrielle wasn't the worst punishment she could think of.

"Are we the first time you've been with another woman?"

"Before I answer, what's the prize?" Tara queried.

Gabrielle glanced at Xena who looked back at her. "When Gabrielle loses, I get to tie her up and do whatever and---"

"When Gabrielle loses?" Tara asked, a little irked by Xena's confidence.

"---and if I lose, she gets to do that to me," Xena finished.

"No."

"No, what?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

"I've never been with a woman."

"A ha!" the bard squealed.

"Wait a minute," Xena interjected. "You've never had a female lover until today?"

"Nope," Tara answered.

"Yes!" Gabrielle exclaimed and leaped off the bed.

"Are you sure?" Xena asked, skeptical that Tara was telling the truth. She seemed so experienced and yet, she'd had that hinky feeling just before she asked the question that she'd be wrong. Oh well. Gabrielle could do what she willed with her.

"Yes, I'm sure, Xena. I'd remember something like that, right?" Tara answered.

"Xena gets tied up. Xena gets tied up," Gabrielle chanted cheerily.

"Hold your horses, smarty pants. Let's do this tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep."

"All right," Gabrielle laughed, a grin plastered on her face from ear to ear. "First thing in the morning then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, warrior."

Xena opened her eyes to find herself naked. Both Gabrielle and Tara stood at the edge of the bed grinning at her. The bard had donned her regal Amazon garb, complete with her ceremonial mask, the feathered adornments shooting high above her head. Her midriff top enhanced the smooth flat muscles of her abdomen and the warrior imagined her tongue slurping across them, encircling the tiny crevice of her belly button. Xena licked her lips as her gaze wandered over to the young warrior wanna-be, Tara.

The young girl wore nothing save an impish grin and the leather collar that Gabrielle had worn the night before. She held a scarf in her hand and fidgeted with it nervously. Xena started to get up but restraints held her rigidly in place. She whirled her head around to the four corners of the bed and saw matching silk scarves that bound her wrists and ankles. She was spread-eagled, involuntarily offering herself up as if for a scrumptious feast at a king's banquet.

"I see you've started already," Xena observed, smirking sullenly, remembering the bet she'd lost the night before.

"Yes, we have," Gabrielle replied, assuming the regal formality of an Amazon Queen. "We thought it best to tie you before you woke up. We wouldn't want to let our Warrior Princess get away from us, now would we?"

Tara giggled. Xena wondered how these two had managed to tie her up without making any noise and she looked out the window for the answer. The sky reflected a navy blue and tiny speckles of lights twinkled in the early dawn but they would soon be obscured by Apollo's blistering gaze. Xena was notorious for getting up at the crack of dawn but she slept the heaviest just before the sun rose. Gabrielle and Tara probably hadn't slept a wink all night, waiting to pounce on her when she was at her most vulnerable. In a reflexive move, she tested the bindings to see how strong they were and how much it would take to break them.

Gabrielle approached, careful not to touch her subject. She leaned down to whisper in Xena's ear, her feathers rustling as she moved.

"Now, Xena, we all know how strong you are and if you really wanted to, you could break free. Am I right?"

Xena grinned. "Yeah I could."

Gabrielle smacked her hard on the thigh, surprising her, and the warrior instinctively yanked against the scarves. _Yes_, she mused, _I could break free if I wanted to. Easy. No problem. _

"I have a title, warrior. You will use it," Gabrielle announced.

A smirk graced the corners of Xena's mouth. She could play this game, she laughed to herself. "Yes, my Queen," Xena said, not bothering to conceal the sarcasm in her voice.

For the time being Gabrielle ignored it. She leaned close to Xena's ear again.

"Let me start again. We all know how strong you are and that you can break free if you wanted to, but part of your discipline today is that no matter what I do, you will remain tied. Otherwise, you will be free and what would be the fun in that?"

"None, Queen Gabrielle," Xena answered, smirking mischievously.

"Exactly," Gabrielle stated, still annoyed by the warrior's less than respectful demeanour.

The bard stood straight up and adjusted her headdress before she spoke.

"Warrior, as you know, the Amazons are very big on ceremony and rituals and because I am Queen, I get to create any ritual I want." Although Gabrielle was highly annoyed by the grin that continued to play on Xena's luscious mouth, she resisted the urge to crush those lips with her own, knowing that she had to summon every ounce of self-discipline she possessed to pull this off. She ignored the impulse and continued.

"So today, I have decided that the ritual we will perform is called Getting That Smirk Off The Warrior Princess' Face. Have you ever heard of it?"

Xena suppressed a chuckle, biting her lower lip. However, the saucy glint in her eyes betrayed her and Gabrielle knew it would soon be replaced by trepidation.

"No, my Queen," Xena answered with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Well, it's about time you found out. Tara?" Gabrielle held out her hand as Tara surrendered the multicoloured scarf. The Queen approached Xena again, armed with the harmless piece of cloth. For the first time, uneasiness clouded Xena's eyes as she realised what Gabrielle intended.

"No, please Gabrielle, not that," Xena said, momentarily squirming against her restraints.

A rigid hand smacked Xena's other thigh as both legs now bared a reddish imprint of the bard's palm.

"Xena, Xena, Xena," Gabrielle sighed. "You forgot to call me by my title."

"I'm sorry, my Queen," Xena said regretfully, still warily eyeing the cloth that Gabrielle held in her hand. "But, please, don't."

The Queen brushed her lips against Xena's ear, causing goosebumps to erupt the length of the warrior's lithe body. Her nipples leaped to attention and for a moment, she had a hard time remembering what she was objecting to.

"Xena, my Warrior Princess," the bard said, her voice enticingly low, her hand gently caressing the curves of Xena's breasts. "You know and I know that you like to be in control. And if you can see, you'll be able to direct things, manipulate the situation. Well, I don't want that. I want you to be at my complete and utter mercy. I want to be able to control you like no one has ever done before. Now I can't do that if you can see, right?"

Xena allowed herself to be lulled by the melody of the Queen's voice, beckoning her to a mysterious dark corner where freedom lie. And suddenly, inexplicably, she desperately wanted the freedom that Gabrielle offered.

"No, my Queen," Xena replied quietly, speaking in her most reverent tone of the day.

"Good." Gabrielle reached behind Xena's head, fastening the silk scarf securely, checking for little slits of light that the warrior might be able to glimpse through. When she found the scarf's snugness to her liking, she stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Imagine, Tara," Gabrielle said to the lone witness. "Here she is. Xena of Amphipolis, the Warrior Princess, the Destroyer of Nations, and other less than flattering titles, all tied up with nowhere to go. She's mine now. Completely mine to do with as I wish."

Xena moaned. Tara snickered.

The young girl pressed herself behind Gabrielle and the Queen took Tara in her arms, kissing her forcefully and squeezing the taut cheeks of her bottom. She heard Xena's soft mewling behind her, well aware that the warrior could hear them, but this was safer, she reasoned. Otherwise, she would have fucked the starlights out of Xena by now.

"Did the warrior need something?" Gabrielle asked Xena, pulling away from Tara.

Xena didn't answer, not sure what to say. Her heart raced with the possibilities and her wet centre pulsed with the juices that soaked her inner thighs. She wanted it all. Everything. And yet she was loathe to ask for it. So she remained silent, waiting.

"I think we need to begin the ritual. You remember that one, don't you, warrior? The Ritual of Getting That Smirk Off The Warrior Princess' Face?"

"It's gone already, my Queen," Xena replied softly. On the one hand, she had hoped that Gabrielle had forgotten, dreading the ritual that she was sure involved a lot of pain, given her knowledge of Amazon rituals. But on the other hand, she was eager to find out what the bard's bountiful imagination had conjured up.

"Well, for now, it's gone, but I just know it's lurking beneath the surface. So we'll go through with the ritual just to be sure."

"Yes, my Queen," Xena agreed.

"Tara!" Gabrielle commanded.

Xena heard the sound of the girl's feet brush against the floor. She went to another corner of the room and returned quickly. Xena heard the rustling of Gabrielle's feathers as the bard drew close. Then Gabrielle pressed her lips against hers and the warrior knew it was a heavenly kiss straight out of the Elysian Fields. As the kiss deepened, Xena poured all her gratitude and the surrender of her soul into that lone point of contact. It welled up from the aching need between her legs, down to the tips of her toes and back up through her abdomen, her torso, her breasts, then gushing out of the opening of her mouth and into Gabrielle's. She had wished that the kiss would never end, but alas, it did.

"Xena, what I'm about to do will involve some pain," Gabrielle advised. "You're not adverse to a little pain, are you?"

"No," Xena replied.

_Smack!_

"Like I said, you're not adverse to a little pain, are you?" Gabrielle repeated.

Xena gasped. "No! no! no! my Queen!" She wondered how she could have been so foolish to have forgotten her manners.

"Good. Now, you may forget yourself during this ritual, and that's fine. But there is one thing you may not do, and I know you have the self-discipline to do it. So listen carefully. No matter what happens, you are to keep yourself tied to this bed. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Queen Gabrielle. I promise I won't break free."

"That's a good girl. Now hold still."

Xena held herself motionless, bracing against the inevitable. She forced herself to relax, knowing that it would make the pain much easier to take. She just wished she knew what it was, and how far down the dark path of freedom Gabrielle would take her.

Above her, she heard another rustling, different from Gabrielle's headdress and a whoosh. An array of leaves struck her, stinging her abdomen. More blows struck the tops of her thighs, her calves, then returned to her torso. They struck her stomach again, this time harder, until the leaves reached her breasts, stinging her nipples. She winced for a moment, and she thought, this isn't so bad. Her loins confirmed she was rather enjoying herself. Inadvertently, she grinned.

"I see the smirk hasn't completely gone away," Gabrielle admonished. "I guess I'll have to try harder."

"I'm sorry, my Queen," Xena gasped. "I didn't mean to---"

Xena faltered when a stream of hot liquid spread across her chest. She immediately recognised it as candle wax. It slipped between the valley of her breasts, snaking its way to the underside of each mound. Xena gritted her teeth as the liquid left a burning trail in its wake and cooled almost as instantly as it had come. More candle wax dripped and the warrior held her breath as the wax cooled again, hardening into an indistinguishable pattern. The pain shot through her like a taut arrow, settling into her loins, and coming out the other side flowing like a raging river. Xena hissed out air through her teeth, mindful of the stress she was putting on her restraints. She desperately wanted to obey her Queen and the irony of the entire situation made her want to laugh. If it had been anyone else, they'd be dead by now.

"Still laughing, are we?" Gabrielle scolded as she dripped some candle wax on the tip of Xena's pointed nipple.

"Ahhhh!" Xena yelped. "No! My Queen, no! It's just that---"

"Just that what?" Gabrielle paused, waiting for Xena to continue.

"It's just that...I'd...kill..." Xena said between gasping breaths. "I'd...kill...anyone...else... who did this."

Gabrielle chuckled. "Yes, I know."

The Queen resumed the seemingly haphazard pattern on her abdomen and breasts. She paused long enough to give Xena a searing kiss and when she did so, the warrior felt a familiar tongue exploring her other, lower lips. Her body sang with sheer joy as the sensations coursing through her peaked at the apex between her legs. For all the girl's inexperience, she sure knew what to do with that lascivious tongue of hers. The warrior could feel the tension mount as she neared her climax. Her pelvis gyrated rhythmically with Tara's insistent mouth. And just as she was about the reach the pinnacle of glory, the girl was yanked away from her. Xena groaned in frustration.

"Not yet, Xena. My pleasure comes first," the bard advised her.

"Please, my Queen. Please let me," Xena begged, her hips thrashing against thin air.

"Still trying to control things, warrior? I don't think so."

Another hot stream of liquid spread across her stomach, pooling in the miniature valley of her belly button. Her skin burned anew with the fresh wax and Xena helplessly ached for relief, any relief. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she licked the moisture that graced her upper lip. Rivulets of wax seeped into her pubic hair and the warrior braced herself for the inevitable. She mentally checked the scarves, fingering the taut cloth for its elasticity. The last thing she wanted right now was to break loose. Her smirk was completely gone.

Wax seared through Xena's pubic hair to her exposed cunt, filling the contours of her tender lips. For the first time, she screamed aloud, a wail that was incongruent with the nirvanic rush that pulsated through every fibre of her being. Unintentionally, her right wrist wrenched away from the bed, the scarf shredded by the force. She had broken free.

For a moment, all time suspended as the three women realised what had happened.

Tara gasped. "Oooh, you're in trouble now, Xena," she taunted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gabrielle!" Xena gasped as she fumbled with the tattered remains of the scarf. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, my Queen!"

"Sorry won't be enough, warrior," the Queen answered, her hands firmly on her hips. "Now, what did you promise me?" Gabrielle quizzed, knowing full well the answer.

Xena could hear Tara giggling and for a moment, she wanted to break away from the rest of her bindings and take that little girl over her knee to spank her, but she resisted the temptation. Already, a seed of subservience had grown within her and sprouted to a full sized tree. She decided she liked this little game of being the humble subject of her Queen.

"Th-th-that I wouldn't break free," Xena sputtered, sweating profusely, not only from the pain her body had endured thus far, but also from what Gabrielle might do next. She tried to sit up but the remaining scarves held her securely to the bed.

"And?"

"And what?" Xena queried, clearly confused.

"Let me see if I can refresh your memory. You promised you wouldn't break free because if you did, there would be no fun in that, am I right? And this little game would be over. Is that what you want?" Gabrielle circled the bed as she talked. Xena heard her take off her mask in a veiled threat.

"No my Queen I'm sorry please don't stop." Xena talked fast as her words ran together. The last thing she wanted right now was for Gabrielle to stop. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so aroused. And the way Gabrielle commanded the air around her made her tremble slightly, conjuring up a concept that was completely foreign to her. It was fear.

"Very well, warrior. I see that your smirk is completely gone, nevertheless, you'll need to take your punishment for ripping my scarf. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my Queen," Xena said humbly, turning her head away in deference. A victorious grin tickled the corners of Xena's mouth but she willed her muscles to relax, hiding her insubordination from Gabrielle. The Queen made her rounds to the corners of the bed, releasing her remaining limbs. The warrior patiently waited for instructions.

"Up," the Queen commanded, indicating she wanted Xena to kneel on all fours. The warrior complied, settling into a comfortable place sideways across the bed. Gabrielle separated the raven tresses of the warrior's hair, each side draping her shoulders. Xena held herself motionless, being careful not to alter her position.

"You know, warrior, I wasn't finished with you."

"Yes, my Queen."

Xena held her breath, simultaneously dreading and anticipating a cascade of further drippings from Gabrielle's candle. Her torso swayed to an ancient song, humming its way throughout her rejuvenated limbs.

"Hold still," Gabrielle advised, slapping Xena's bare cheek as a warning.

A ribbon of wax blistered a trail along the sinewy muscles of Xena's back. She took in a deep breath, then inhaled and exhaled short puffs of air. She concentrated on the droplets of sweat that poured down from her forehead. They hit the sheets then spread out into circles the size of dinars. In a way, this position was even more challenging than the last as she used every ounce of strength she possessed to hold still. Her shoulders and thighs ached with the effort.

"Ah, such a pretty back," Gabrielle purred.

Xena remained motionless with great effort. The intense heat of the candle wax amassed on the surface of her back, spreading to her bare bottom, down her thighs, sweeping over the curves of her knees, then her calves, her shoulders and her arms. It was a heat that accumulated, making her feel like one massive ball of fire. She gritted her teeth, staving off the scream that rose from the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she was helpless to suppress it.

"Gabriel-la-la-la-la!!!" she screamed, letting loose the primal battle cry that was her trademark.

For several moments later, the Queen seemed oblivious to the noise that reverberated throughout the small room as she continued her seemingly haphazard painting on Xena's back. Finally, she stopped and the warrior heard her set the candle down on the table beside the bed.

The warrior breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she wouldn't have to scream again. In her mind's eye, she imagined a room full of patrons looking up at the ceiling from below, chivalrously thinking that they needed to rescue her from whoever her attacker was. Gabrielle approached, patting the warrior's head as she spoke.

"Very good, my pet. I was wondering what it would take for you to cry out."

Xena nodded vigorously, the sensations coursed through her body, preventing her from speaking in words. She took in long gulps of air, trying to stave off the dizzying rush of ecstasy. She wanted to collapse on the bed, but knew she should only do so if the Queen deemed she could.

"Look," Gabrielle urged, lifting Xena's chin with her fingers. She removed the blindfold. Xena adjusted her eyes to the room that was now beginning to brighten with the morning sky. She focused on Gabrielle as she held a looking glass and angled it in such a way that Xena could see the waxy design on her back. In messy but distinguishable letters, she could see the pattern Gabrielle had made on her back. And it was a very pretty picture indeed. It simply read:

**"Queen Gabrielle"**

"Now we know who owns you, right warrior?"

Xena smiled broadly, "Yes, we do, my Queen." Gabrielle offered her hand and the warrior kissed it enthusiastically. Her mouth found the Queen's thumb and she sucked on it tenderly, swirling her tongue around it, acknowledging her appreciation from the Queen's most loyal subject.

"You're quite welcome, my pet," Gabrielle acknowledged, withdrawing her hand. She pressed down on Xena's neck, allowing the warrior to rest her limbs for the first time in over a candlemark. Xena was grateful for the respite, however, she wasn't quite comfortable with her predicament. She was becoming increasingly impatient and she stifled an overwhelming urge to jump up off the bed and end this adventure, taking what she wanted. And with her bare ass and cunt exposed in such a way as to make her even more vulnerable, the effort to control herself increased tenfold.

Tara approached. "Hello, Xena. Your back looks so pretty," the girl smirked down at her. Xena didn't raise her head, she wasn't allowed to, but she could hear the derision in the young girl's voice just the same. Tara reached for the hardened wax on her back, lightly tracing the fancy lettered design. In spite of her irritation with the girl, Xena found herself intoxicated by her proximity. The smell of the girl's arousal wafted to her nostrils and its pungent scent increased as Tara lifted one knee onto the bed.

Behind her, Xena could feel Gabrielle's tongue slide along the dripping entrance of her cunt. She moaned into the sheets, grabbing hold of Tara's thighs to brace herself. Her nose burrowed into the girl's coarse hairs and she wasn't sure if had permission to delve into the sweet elixir. She waited for the Queen's command, wallowing in the exhilarating pleasure she was receiving. Gabrielle's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, as she gorged herself on the flood of passion that had amassed between the warrior's legs.

Suddenly, she stopped and Xena groaned, stifling off a howl of frustration.

"Please don't stop Gabrielle please I need---"

"I know what you need, warrior," Gabrielle interrupted. "But what I need is for you to move up on the bed. Over there. On all fours." Xena lifted her head to see where Gabrielle pointed and swiftly moved to her new station, grateful that the Queen had chosen to overlook her indiscretion of not using her title.

Tara followed her, positioning herself at Xena's head, stretching her legs out, an irresistible invitation. Their eyes locked for a moment, the girl grinning down at Xena, confident that she had the upper hand. The warrior was merely amused by her audacity, inexplicably aroused by her dilemma. She had allowed herself to be completely dominated by Gabrielle and by extension, this little girl. A girl who seemed far too experienced to be deemed virginal when it came to female lovers. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Tara had not been telling the truth about Xena and Gabrielle being her first. She smirked back at the cheeky girl, narrowing her eyes and mentally storing the pertinent information with her other cache of weapons.

"Such a pretty pretty site," Gabrielle stated behind her, interrupting Xena's thoughts. "The warrior's dripping as much as that candle. Now I wonder how she got herself in such a state."

Xena groaned softly, not sure where this line of questioning was leading.

"What do you think, Tara? Could it be that she enjoys offering herself to me as my humble subject?"

Tara snickered. "Yep! I think she likes it."

Gabrielle continued. "And if she's in such a state, she'll do anything to please her Queen. Isn't that right, warrior?"

Xena didn't answer. She concentrated on the downy fur between Tara's legs, waiting for the moment when the Queen would allow her to feed.

_Smack!_

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, warrior," Gabrielle admonished.

"Yes! my Queen! I'll do anything you say!" Xena exclaimed, wondering when her torment would end. She was crawling out of her skin with a burning need to be taken. Her formidable self-discipline was the only thing that kept her rooted in place.

"Good. Now if you want to please me, warrior, you will have to please her." The warrior banished all coherent thoughts from her mind, allowing the Queen's orders to take precedent. In spite of herself, the pleasure it gave her to appease her Queen overwhelmed her. She reached for Tara's collar, pulling the girl's head toward her, fiercely kissing her mouth. The girl was initially surprised by its voracity but soon matched the warrior's passions. When Xena finally released her, Tara murmured but two words.

"Eat me."

Xena sank down between Tara's legs, cupping her hands underneath the girl's thighs to lift her up. She feasted on the mass of liquid that had pooled there, devouring the young girl's succulent juices as if she'd just arrived at an oasis in the most arid of deserts.

Underneath her, Gabrielle hands roamed the underside of Xena's torso. Flakes of hardened wax drifted to the sheets as she leisurely massaged the warrior's sweaty skin. Xena could feel the heat of Gabrielle's body as her soft naked mounds crushed against her back. Her strong hands found Xena's hanging breasts and she stroked them gently, causing the warrior to groan softly as she accelerated her pace against Tara. The Queen's nimble fingers found her aching nipples and squeezing them rhythmically. The warrior paused in her exploration of the girl and pulled away from her, taking in deep gulps of air.

"By the gods, Gabrielle, please," she panted.

"Don't stop now, Xena," Tara admonished. Xena immediately resumed her ministrations, remembering that an order from Tara was, by proxy, an order from her Queen. Gabrielle had said to please her and please her she would.

"The warrior's not giving you any trouble, is she, Tara?" Gabrielle asked as she abandoned Xena's breasts, opting for more demanding terrain. She entered Xena with one finger, testing the depth and elasticity of her steaming cavity. Xena made guttural noises into Tara, moving her hips to encourage Gabrielle to probe further. A second finger entered and a third quickly followed.

"No, she's being good. Just lost her concentration for a bit," Tara advised. She stroked Xena's hair as she spoke, revelling in the pleasure that Xena, by way of Gabrielle, afforded her.

"Hmm," Gabrielle answered as she balled her hand into a fist and slowly entered Xena. The warrior's inner walls collapsed around her, enveloping her like a soft leather glove. Xena hungrily lapped at Tara's opening, careful not to slow down if she wanted Gabrielle to continue. Her body burned anew with the sensation of being completely driven to the height of Mount Olympus. Before she could catch her breath, Gabrielle was driving her furiously, relentlessly, and ruthlessly so that she lost all clarity of who she was, where she was and why. She only knew that she didn't want to come down. Simultaneously, tiny embers ignited every muscle of her body and in moments she became a collection of red-hot coals that melted into one massive bonfire. Suddenly, she exploded into the heavens, shattering her fragile state of consciousness. She collapsed onto the bed and drifted off to the Elysian Fields.

 

**&lt;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::()xxxxxxx()()xxxxxxx()::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&gt;**

 

"Good afternoon, Tara."

Tara awoke to find an unmoving tree on her back. She struggled to get up but Xena held her steadfast. The length of the warrior's arm pressed against her neck and the full weight of Xena's body smothered her back. Her palm lazily roamed across the surface of Tara's smooth bottom. Xena's face hovered within inches of her own.

"Hi, Xena," she said groggily.

"We have to ask you a question," Gabrielle announced from the other side as her hand also roamed the tender curve of her ass. Despite her utter exhaustion, Tara delighted in her new-found position of being a human sandwich.

"Oh, no, not another bet," Tara said tiredly. She was physically and emotionally spent from the activities earlier in the day and didn't know if she could take much more. She surmised that they had slept several hours judging by the light in the room. Didn't these two ever stop? she wondered.

"No, no, this isn't a bet, we just want to know the truth," Xena said ominously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are we really your first?" Gabrielle asked.

"My first what?" Tara questioned, stalling for time. It suddenly dawned on her that somehow the two women had figured out her lie about never having a female lover before them.

"Don't play innocent, Tara, you'll only make it worse," Xena said.

"Much worse," the bard chimed in.

"I said yes, you were my first female lovers," Tara answered indignantly, hoping that attitude would win out over the truth.

"Yes, we know what you said....," the warrior stated knowingly, "but what's the truth?"

Tara tried to get up again, struggling helplessly against Xena's large frame. Damn, the girl thought to herself, how did I ever get myself entangled with these two?

"Xena, I didn't---"

"See?" Xena pointed out. "We don't even have a bet going and she lies. So what do you think, Gabrielle? 50? 75? 100? Do you think she can count that high?"

"I can!" Gabrielle giggled.

"I'm telling the truth, Xena!" Tara cried out angrily, hoping against hope that Xena would believe her this time. She thought back to how ruthless Gabrielle had been and knew that Xena, the ex-warlord, would simply be heartless.

Xena ignored her. "Gabrielle, did you know that when I was a warlord, I could tell when someone lied before they even knew they were going to do it. Not only that, I knew what the lie would be and how they would tell it."

"Must have been one of your many skills."

"Like when they lied by denying something, first they acted with indignation that I could even think that they were capable of such a thing. Then they would repeat it louder, usually in anger, in case I didn't hear it the first time."

"And were you usually right?" Gabrielle asked, goading Xena into embellishing her past exploits for Tara's sake.

"Every time."

"All right, all right," Tara spoke up.

"Let's hear it," Xena said.

"I lied, but only because---" Tara faltered. She really didn't want to admit to the warrior that the real reason was she wanted to see Gabrielle tie up Xena.

"Because?"

"I thought it would be more fun if you didn't know," Tara admitted. This wasn't exactly a lie, it was the truth, just not the whole truth, she reasoned.

"What do think?" Xena asked Gabrielle. "50?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Start counting!"

And with that, Xena and Gabrielle proceeded to take turns spanking the supple cheeks of Tara's bottom.


End file.
